Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle phase indexing device for a machine tool.
Description of the Related Art
In various types of cutting machining used by machine tools, there is a machining process called a hale machining, in which a feed axis is operated while a spindle is kept in a fixed state (non-rotated state), and a cutting tool attached to a distal end of the spindle performs cutting work on a workpiece. In the hale machining, drag machining is carried out while the spindle remains fixed, and thus the phase in the direction of rotation of a tool holder and the cutting tool that are attached to the spindle distal end is vitally important.
It is known that if the machining rake angle is changed, the machined surface quality also changes greatly. If the phase in a direction of rotation of the spindle of the machine tool is changed when a haling tool is mounted thereon, as a result, it leads to a change in the rake angle of the haling tool. Thus, determining (indexing) of the phase of the spindle of the machine tool becomes an important factor for obtaining good products by hale machining.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-328979, a device for indexing a spindle phase using a touch sensor has been proposed in which a tip end of a haling tool is brought into contact with the touch sensor, and the position of a tool rake face is grasped to thereby determine the spindle phase. Further, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4652873, a device for indexing a spindle phase using a non-contact sensor has been proposed.